Awakening
by Madison Is Afraid
Summary: When would I get to see Charlie?...His eyes reflected pain and remorse...Your humanity?  That's a bit much... Bella is changed and Edward and she are running from Victoria...NOT FINISHED!
1. Torn

_This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be appreciated. :) I know this topic has been covered many times, but I just want to know what you think of my writing. If you notice any grammatical or spelling errors, please, let me know and I'll fix them right away. Also, any story ideas you have I would love to hear! Please let me know if I should continue or if I should write about something else (associated with Twilight) because I have lots of ideas.  
_

_I don't own anything of Twilight._  


**Awakening **

**Torn **

_**Edward**_

_No, no, no_ I thought as I gazed at my beautiful Bella writhing on the ground. How could I have let this happen? I'm supposed to be her protector, her savior! I laid my head in my hands and cursed myself. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and watched me. _"You have to change her, and quickly," _he thought. I shook my head. No. I couldn't do that. I would not rob her of her soul.

"_Hurry!"_ he insisted. I quickly let my thoughts flick over to life without Bella. _Empty, pointless existence with no joy or light, no reason for me to live, no Bella…_ I grimaced in horror and glanced back over at Carlisle. He was staring at Bella with sadness in his eyes.

"_Edward," _ Alice thought, glancing up to meet my eyes before turning her attention back to Bella, who was gasping for breath and clawing at my shirt, _"Edward, just change her. She wants it. I don't want her to die. She would be one of us, you could spend eternity with her." _

I couldn't take it anymore. Bella was beginning to bleed through every orifice in her body. Her fingernails, her eyes, her nose, her ears. I felt the venom rise at the back of my throat at the sweet smell of her blood. I noticed Alice was holding her breath and Carlisle was doing the same. I could feel the panic rising up in my mind and almost instantaneously felt Jasper's calming effect. Bella's grip on my shirt was iron-like for her mere human strength.

I lowered my face to her neck and hovered above it for a moment. Would I be able to do this without killing her? The thought horrified me and I doubted myself for a moment. Me, killing Bella. I felt myself become more and more sickened with myself and what I was, and what I was about to turn Bella into. Would she ever forgive me?

I sank my teeth into her neck and felt the venom leak into her veins. I felt a rush of blood flow into my mouth and the deliciousness of her blood rolled over my tongue. I swallowed it, feeling the monster grow within me. I felt Carlisle and Alice's hands on me, pulling me away and thrusting me outside.

_**Bella**_

All I felt was pain, and it was _everywhere._ I couldn't make sense of direction or time. All I knew was that Edward was in my grasp, and then he wasn't. He was gone. Was this hell? No, this couldn't be hell. He was supposed to be with me. What had I done to deserve hell? Loved a vampire with all my soul, my heart, my entire being? Surely God was more merciful than that.

And as soon as I felt myself begin to despair, I felt his cool touch against my neck. I felt sharp teeth dig into my neck and I felt acidic venom leak into the wound. I gasped and writhed violently, feeling the fire spread throughout my body. I was faintly aware of a soft voice talking to me, and cool hands pushing my hair off my face.

_**Edward**_

The whole three days Bella screamed in agony I was with her. I watched her hands clutch at nothing and watched the sweat roll down her face. I watched her face and how it expressed pure torture. I hated myself. It would have been easier to just let her die. I could have gone and gotten myself killed and surely we would meet again in the afterlife. A love as strong as ours didn't diminish with death.

After three days her breathing became regular and deep and she didn't thrash uncontrollably on my couch. When I saw her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids I tentatively touched her face. It was cool and porcelain, just like mine. I let my face hover an inch above hers and studied her features.

Her lips had turned a lovely shade of crimson and her hair fell in perfect waves around her heart shaped face. Her eyes were the same shape that they were in her human life and her nose was the same small pixie-ish nose.

I was uncertain about what to do. I debated about calling for Carlisle or Esme, but I wanted it to be me she saw when she awoke. As I gazed at her face, her eyes opened. She stared right back at me with vivid, intense red eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and then blinked.

I couldn't resist anymore. I pressed my lips against hers and felt her wind her hands through my hair. It was such a relief to not have to worry about hurting her anymore. I didn't have to worry about crushing her, killing her, or _eating her._

_**Bella**_

I was brand new. I was re-born. As soon as my eyes fluttered open Edward was there, kissing me. He ran his hands all along my body and through my hair. I could almost taste the love, joy, relief, and eternity in the kiss. He kissed my eyes, my ears, my neck, my collarbone, and then I heard a quiet giggle.

I heard a growl deep in Edward's throat and watched him as he glared towards the door. I saw irritation in his black, ebony eyes. He was hungry. Dangerously hungry. I traced a line from his cheekbone down to his neck with my elongated finger. I didn't care if Alice was at the door, all I wanted was Edward and his lips on mine.

_**Edward**_

I watched Alice snicker and close the door gently behind her. I looked back down at my love and saw desire in her eyes. I knew what she wanted, and the warmth in my loins showed that I wanted it too. Her hands were trailing up and down my spine and tickling underneath my shirt. I did not want to do this in the house. I wanted it to be somewhere special, and I wasn't quite sure what to do.

I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered, "Where?"

She raised her black eyes up to mine and smiled. The expression was beautiful. It leaked through her eyes and emanated from her very being. She had always been exceptionally beautiful to me, but her vampire appearance was breath taking. Her body had been transformed in a way that made my head spin. I had always found myself gazing longingly at her gentle curves, but her body now was incomparably perfect.

"Anywhere," she growled, licking my ear.

_**Bella**_

I wanted him more than I ever had before. I wanted his body against mine, his hands all over me, and his lips on every part of my body. He lowered his face to my neck and kissed it gently, letting his tongue slip out in-between kisses. I could hear his ragged breathing and I smiled to myself, knowing that I did that to him.

He slid me off the couch onto the floor and crouched above me on all fours with an animal desire in his eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he murmured. I smiled seductively at him.

"I love you more Edward Cullen."

"Oh really?" he growled.

I nodded and slowly raised my hands up to the buttons on his shirt. I undid them one-by-one and heard the sharp intake of breath every time my fingers grazed his icy skin. I gently slid the shirt off and felt my breath catch in my throat when I looked at his body. I touched his stomach lightly and traced the muscles down to the button on his jeans.

He grinned and pulled off the light sweat soaked T-Shirt I was wearing. I glanced down at my own body and felt pleased seeing it was as pale as his. He growled and lowered his lips to my stomach. He left a trail of kisses from my belly-button to the middle of my breasts and then back down again. I moaned with pleasure, ecstatic about having his lips on me.

When his lips met mine again, I wrapped one leg around his and flipped him over. I giggled as his eyes widened in surprise. I lowered my lips to his neck and kissed slowly and seductively down to his lower abdomen. His hands were in my hair and his thumbs would occasionally trace slow circles on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and relished hearing his sultry voice whisper my name over and over again.


	2. Escape

**Awakening**

**Escape**

_**Bella**_

I jumped as I felt his body tense beneath me. He sat up and I tumbled off of him, gazing in wonder as he stood. I was still amazed with the perfection of his body, the streamlined muscles, the granite composure… I was snapped out of my fantasies when he glanced down at me with worried eyes and extended a hand. As he pulled me to my feet he kissed my hand gently and smiled at me. I put my top on and watched him button his shirt, a little disappointed that the flawlessness was hidden from my view.

Taking my hand once more he walked to the door and down the stairs. Alice was waiting at the bottom, her black pixie cropped hair and porcelain skin emanating delight. I glanced at Edward and saw worry etched in every contour of his face. I wanted to know what darkened my angel's perfection when Alice seemed to be in such high spirits.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs the smile on Alice's face dropped after she looked at Edward. "What's wrong?" she asked, panicked.

"Victoria," he growled. At the name, I became aware of shivers trickling down my spine. I felt the sharp intake of breath I involuntarily took and looked at Edward. He had fury in his black, ebony eyes.

"What?!" Alice asked again, dread lacing itself through her dialect.

Edward growled, "I can smell her. She has a wild scent."

Alice hissed and raised her own head, closing her eyes. I realized that I had not been using my senses to the full extent that I could, seeing as how my re-birthing had only occurred half an hour earlier. I let the air invade my nostrils, conscious of the particles entering and exiting my nasal cavities. I could smell an invader. The word screamed into my mind and I felt myself become unwillingly tense and angry. I listened, truly listened, and heard soft, sinister footsteps tapping towards the house.

Alice was staring deeply into Edward's eyes and I knew that they were communicating silently by the minute nods and shakes of my angel's head. Again, I was lost in the precision and perfection of his visage. The strong, pointed chin and the beautiful angle of his eyes enthralled me and took my breath away. I let my eyes wander to his high cheek bones and flawlessly arched eye brows that emphasized his eyes subtly. A small tug on my hand snapped my attention back to the situation.

"We're running," Edward whispered lowly, his lips tickling my ear, "Alice is going to go out to the Mercedes and drive towards Forks to divert Victoria, and then you and I are going to take the Volvo and leave."

"Where are we going?" I whispered back, grasping that my stopped heart would be soaring out of my chest right now if I were human.

"Anywhere," he whispered back, pressing his icy lips lightly to my neck.

_I changed this around because the more I thought about, the more I didn't want the Cullens to be seen as murderers. So, Bella and Edward are running to protect themselves while Alice diverts them. I deleted the next few chapters because I have to rewrite them obviously. They'll be up soon._

_Thanks to Sorcha123, I forgot about the heart not beating thing. And I was just letting my thoughts flow with the bear thing. Thanks :) Thanks to all the reviews - I really like harsh reviews so I know what I need to enhance and fix. Thanks a lot :)  
_


	3. Flight

**Awakening**

**Flight**

_**Bella**_

The countryside flashed by the car windows, blurring into synonymous flashes of green and yellow. Edward's immaculate hand held mine, his thumb rubbing small circles in the crook between my pointer finger and wrist. Every so often, he would spontaneously squeeze my hand and give me a warm, love-filled smile from the driver's seat. The pointer on the speedometer bobbed precariously above 150 MPH, waving back and forth in accordance with the traffic conditions.

When he was not putting on a false façade of ease, I saw sparks of concern and anger ignite in his eyes. "Where are we going?" I asked, finally breaching the silence. His answering sigh was filled with hesitation and un-surety.

"I don't know," he finally responded, navigating the silver Volvo onto the interstate, "All I'm sure of is that we are leaving Washington."

"What about Charlie?"

"I don't know Bella," he gritted his teeth and squeezed the steering wheel harder, "All I'm worried about right now is keeping you safe."

"But I'm changed, you know, so it won't be as hard for her to hurt me," my voice quivered. What would Charlie do?

"But she still can. You're a new vampire. You don't know the extent of your powers, and we still do not know what your special talent is."

I had forgotten about the special talent. Edward had the ability to read minds (all except for mine fortunately), Alice saw visions of the future, forever changing and twisting. Esme loved unreservedly and Jasper could manipulate the emotions of those around him. Carlisle had unrivaled compassion and Emmett was unnaturally strong, even in inhuman conditions. Emmett's wife, Rosalie, has a tendency towards tenacity. Rosalie still had an unexplained animosity towards me which I sensed whenever I was in her vicinity.

"We will have to feed soon." Edward's black eyes looked drained and the shadows under them appeared even deeper and darker than natural. I nodded absentmindedly, wondering what he had in mind for my first experience of consuming blood.

"What happens when we get too hungry?" I ventured, suddenly aware of the hungry way he was looking at the passengers in the surrounding cars. I felt myself become drawn to a very flushed looking man. I imagined the blood from his arteries filling my mouth and I slowly leaned towards the window.

"We become reckless and kill humans," his voice shattered the sick, disturbing daydream and I cursed myself silently.

"So when can I be around humans?"

"We won't let you be around humans alone for at least a year. Your eyes are still red," he inclined his head towards me, "so that will naturally scare humans off and make them suspect you. That's what we want to avoid – suspicion."

"Why are my eyes red? Why aren't they black?"

"It is always easy to tell a newly-created vampire because of their eyes. At first their eyes are a bright, vivid red because of the immense amount of human blood that lingers in the tissues. It will fade after a year or so though."

"Oh," I murmured, understanding why the man in the car had looked so frightened.

"Your strength will be nearly greater than mine for the first year as well." I raised my eyes questioningly, smirking at him. "Another by-product of all the blood that's still in your body. But I'm older than you, so I can still out wit you." He grinned smugly, his razor-sharp teeth flashing in the intense sunlight.

"Also, your breath and smell will attract humans, so until you have more self-control you cannot be near a human without one of us to restrain you." I remembered the way his sweet-smelling breath baffled my thoughts and drew me towards him.

"Can I see Charlie any time soon?" I ventured, arching an eyebrow optimistically.

"We have to plan your death," he responded in a monotone, his eyes darkening even more, "so probably not. Maybe…but I just don't see how it's possible."

"Oh," I said dejectedly, watching the Volvo speed by the bulky semi's and trailers.

"This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to change you," He gripped my hand tighter, "please forgive me."

I stared at him, horrified. "Edward Cullen," I said sternly, twisting in the ebony leather seat to face him. He looked back into my eyes, pain and distress etched in his composure. "I wanted to be changed. I want to be with you for eternity, and I can make a few sacrifices for that."

"Your humanity? That's a bit much," he hummed lowly.

"Humanity sucks," I spat back, feeling oddly satisfied as I saw the surprise on his face.

"You do realize that we won't be able to have a child?" This was a surprise to me but it didn't bother me as much as the guilt he was experiencing.

"Yes," I lied, "Alice mentioned it. But that's the least of my worries. I don't like kids much anyways." He nodded sarcastically and turned to look back out of the windshield.

"I'm happy you changed me, Edward." I murmured, stretching a hand out to stroke the ideal cheek bones on his face, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. I love you more than you can comprehend."

_I'm still trying to decide if this is a pointless chapter or not. / It kind of slows the tempo down, but I think it explains some vital information about why Bella's eyes are red and about her first year of being a vampire. Opinions?_


	4. Passion

_This is a love scene, so if you don't want to read it you can just skip it._

**Awakening**

**Passion**

_**Bella**_

Edward slowly drove into a five-star hotel, flinching as the bright lights in the parking lot hit his face. "Why are we going here?" I asked, sincerely curious. Vampires didn't sleep.

"Because I'm tired of driving," he replied.

"So? Let me drive."

"Will you go over 60?" he asked, smirking at me.

"No," I grumbled, reaching for the door handle. He laughed and joined me on the other side of the car, wrapping his arm protectively around me. As we walked to lobby I watched him sweep his eyes over the lot, lingering on two rough looking men. They whistled and he hissed, letting his sharp incisors show. I laughed as they scrambled over themselves to get to their car, looking nervously back over their shoulders.

Two dopey looking clerks at the check-in desk gaped at us as we walked into the vibrantly lit foyer. Edward walked assertively towards the women, smiling. I giggled to myself at their expressions of pure adulation. As a dazed expression clouded the second woman's eyes, I knew Edward's sugary smelling breath was affecting her.

"One room for one night," he spoke lowly, staring fixedly at the overcome clerk.

She nodded hastily and began punching numbers into the computer, noticeably flustered. The woman next to her was pulling her shirt down to expose her breasts and batting her eyes in an attempt to be flirtatious.

Edward looked at her curiously, "Is there something in your eyes?" he asked, cocking his head.

I laughed out loud and hastily threw my hand over my mouth feeling a rush of venom into my throat as their scent entered my mouth. Edward understood and hurriedly took the room-key and pushed me towards the elevator. The women gawked after him, their mouths hanging open.

With the elevator walls safely around me, restraining me, I swallowed rapidly, "Is it always like this?" I asked in between breaths, trying to calm the intense hunger.

"Yes," he replied somberly, putting his hand on my face and staring into my eyes. He picked me up and walked effortlessly out of the elevator to our room and slid the key into the slot. I didn't even notice the decoration or appearance of the room. All I could see were his black, black eyes.

I placed my hands on his chest, bathing in his scent. Instantly his lips crashed onto mine and I felt him tangle his fingers in my hair. I pressed my body tighter onto his and raised my arms above my head as he pulled my T-Shirt off once again. I breathed raggedly as I unbuttoned his shirt, shivering at the cool feel of his skin when my fingers made contact with his flesh.

His lips were on mine again, searching and wanting. I kissed him back with as much passion that I could muster, quivering when our tongues touched. I pulled away reluctantly, filled with desire to have my lips on his body. I kissed his torso, trailing love down his stomach.

He laid down on the bed and I crawled on top of him. I ran my tongue over his chest and shook slightly when they ran over his nipples. I looked up towards his face and saw that his eyes were closed and he was running his tongue over his lips. I reached my hands down to the button on his jeans and fumbled with the clasp. I smiled to myself as I felt him straining against his underwear. Effortlessly he had me on my back and was unhooking my bra expertly.

He kissed my breasts roughly and I heard his breathing become ragged. He returned to my lips and only paused when I pushed his hands down to my pants. He undid the clinch perfectly and slid the dirty denim off of my bloodless legs. I wrapped one leg around his and pulled him even closer on me.

We were kissing more passionately now and emitting small moans and gasps. I wanted him in me. I needed him in me. I had been waiting and wanting this for so long, only restrained because he was convinced he would kill me. My hands instinctively flew to his underwear and I began to inch the waistband down. He understood what I was doing and pulled them off for me. His hands fluttered around the waistband of my own underwear, unsure about whether to let me pull them off. I kissed his neck and let my tongue slip out, pushing his hands down. He understood and slid the restraints off.

He nibbled on the inner skin of my thighs and held onto my hip bones. "Mmmmm…" I moaned, pulling on his shoulder to bring his lips back to mine. As he kissed me I felt his member in between my legs. I widened them slightly to make it easier and ran my hand down his shoulder as he supported himself on his forearms, his lips never leaving mine.

He slowly entered me, stopping only until he saw the pain leave my eyes. When he was fully in me I gasped. I could feel him pulling at my very core, at the very source of all my love for him. He was cold and full in me and I wanted even more of him. I spread my legs wider and pushed his lower back against me. We he began, I moaned reflexively and scratched my nails down his back. "Bella," he groaned into my neck. I heard him give a low moan as I pushed my stomach against his.

I cried out as I felt something boil up in my stomach. I pushed my knees up and turned my head violently to the side and gasped. I had never felt anything like it, this run of pleasure to my core. I dug my fingernails into his back and moaned again. I heard him gasp as we both arched our backs together, and then a groan as he collapsed on me. He pulled out and breathed hard into my neck. I felt myself panting as I ran my hands through his sweat-soaked hair and kissed his forehead.

We laid like that for an eternity it seemed, just listening to each other's breathing. He pulled his head up and looked into my eyes. I could see the endless, passionate, and unconditional love there, swimming in his eyes. He kissed me long and hard, letting our tongues join once more. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered, his hair flopping down over his eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I put my hands on either side of his face and pressed my mouth to his again, knowing deep in my soul and heart that this passion and love would last for eternity.


	5. Discovery

**Awakening**

**Discovery**

_**Bella**_

I ran a finger down Edward's pastel marble chest, "I'm still confused."

"About what?" I shivered as I felt a cool finger trace a streak down my cheek.

"Why did you change me when you were so insistent on not changing me?"

"Are you regretting your begging and pleading for me to change you?" he coked an eyebrow, a twinkle glinting in his eye.

"No! Not at all, but you were so adamant about it I just wondered…what really happened?" I had no memory of how I died.

"Well you fell of course," he muttered, his lips grazing my neck, "I had taken you to some cliff's close to the house and I wasn't paying attention and you fell. I'm surprised you still have some blood in you, considering how much you were tempting us all."

"Oh."

"Yes, and I didn't want to change you," I stiffened. He didn't want to change me? He looked into my eyes again, "Not because of the reason you're thinking. I didn't want to change you because I still have this silly notion that you might have wanted your soul."

"Edward," I scolded, "we've had this discussion before." He murmured something unintelligible into my collarbone, following the contours with his tongue.

I thought back to when my beloved Edward had almost been killed by the Volturi, an ancient vampire family in Italy. Rosalie had mistakenly told him that I had killed myself when all I had been trying to do was hear his voice again. I had stopped him from stepping out into the sun and Edward had thought that we were both dead together which was impossible because I still had had a soul then. I didn't believe that you lost your soul when you were changed.

"_Il mio cantante,_" Edward whispered softly, kissing my forehead.

"What does that mean?" I asked quietly, outlining his shoulder with my fore-finger.

"My singer," he replied.

"But I have no blood to sing to you anymore," I said. I had never considered the thought that Edward wouldn't be attracted to me anymore when I was bloodless and the same as him. Waves of panic crashed over me and I dropped my hand off his shoulder.

He looked confused, "It wasn't just your blood that sang to me, silly Bella. _You_ sang, and will eternally sing for me. Everything about you calls for me."

"Why? Why did I 'sing' for you? I wasn't even pretty…" I trailed off, becoming annoyed at the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh Bella," he kissed my lips and I lost my focus for a minute as his taste enveloped me. He pulled back and put both hands on either side of my face once more, "We were meant to be together. Can't you see? I see that now. I used to think that you were the only one that _wasn't_ meant for me because I couldn't hear your thoughts, but now it allows me to see that you are the only one for me. Everything about you screams perfection to me. You are flawless to me, Bella. You cannot be compared. Everyday I get to spend with you is a perfect day and I'm so, so euphoric that we can spend every day together, _forever_." He said the last word with emphasis and I tried to clear my thoughts.

"But what did I do to deserve you?" I whispered, touching his unblemished lips.

He smiled and lowered his face even closer to mine, "It's the other way around, love. Every day I ask myself what I did to deserve you."

He pressed his lips hard against mine, and I lost myself in the perfection of the moment.

_There's action coming up in the next chapter:) I had to put some sappy stuff in._  



	6. Surprise

**Awakening**

**Surprise**

_**Bella**_

Edward was standing instantaneously, pulling his shirt over his pale skin and throwing my jeans towards me. "Get your clothes on," he hissed, fury shooting through his eyes. I obeyed and surprised myself with the swiftness in which I could clothe myself. "Get behind me," he whispered, eyeing the door warily. I followed his instructions, baffled by the sudden change of events.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Room service!" called a dreamy voice.

"Did you order room service?" I asked, surprised. Edward shook his head and advanced towards the white door cautiously.

"I can hear somebody else's thoughts," he whispered, stopping in front of the door, "I don't know who, though. The waiter seems to be-" he was cut off short as the door burst open. He pushed me back to the other side of the room, his arms in a protective cage around me. I shrieked as the wild, red haired Victoria snapped the waiter's neck in a swift movement.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, smiling at us sadistically.

Edward broke the window behind us and dragged me out of it. I felt my stomach float up into my mouth as we free-fell for three stories. I landed lightly, surprised that I didn't break an ankle. As soon as I was on the ground Edward was dragging me towards the Volvo, sheer panic in his eyes. He threw me into the passenger seat and flew to the drivers side, peeling out of the parking lot.

"Edward," I gasped, trying to dull the intense hunger from being in such close proximity to a human, "why are we running?"

"Victoria confuses us all, Bella. We have of course dealt with wild vampires, but Victoria stuffs them all. Alice can never keep tabs on her because she changes her mind so drastically. I have a hard time following her thought process because it's so wild and disjointed. She is purely wild and sociopathical."

Edward cursed loudly as a flash of red darted in front of the Volvo. I heard thuds on the roof of the car and yelped. "Edward!" I shouted, trying to get lower in the seat. He screeched to a halt and Victoria slid off the roof onto the ground, springing up instantly. Edward was dragging me out of the car and running. I had never run so fast in my life, nor seen Edward run look so panicked. The trees whipped by us as we whispered through the surrounding forest. I heard footsteps behind us and pushed myself harder, completely trusting Edward.


End file.
